


Subparts A-F

by outlier



Category: Pitch Perfect (2012)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 20:33:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/777709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outlier/pseuds/outlier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That Chloe liked to watch was not, in retrospect, as unexpected as it had seemed the first time they’d shared fantasies. When Chloe had snuggled up beside her, fingers tracing abstract patterns on Aubrey’s abdomen, her request forthright, she’d gone along in the same way she had with everything Chloe proposed, liking the way it felt to follow blindly and trustingly for once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Subparts A-F

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to city_burns_guilt for the beta! She kept this from being even stranger, and so deserves many thanks.

That Chloe liked to watch was not, in retrospect, as unexpected as it had seemed the first time they’d shared fantasies. When Chloe had snuggled up beside her, fingers tracing abstract patterns on Aubrey’s abdomen, her request forthright, she’d gone along in the same way she had with everything Chloe proposed, liking the way it felt to follow blindly and trustingly for once. She’d been bolder than usual – it hadn’t been the deepest and darkest of her secrets, but, still, far more honest than she usually allowed herself – whispered in the darkness of their dorm room. How she’d come home one day and Chloe would catch her from behind, press her down on the bed, assert her will and subdue all protests. Take her, rough and unforgiving. She’d read about it in a romance novel once, the dashing pirate surprising the merchant shipper’s daughter with the force of his passion – strong, demanding and unyielding – and it’d sparked something inside of her.

Chloe had listened with wide eyes, nodding but silent; Aubrey thought maybe she’d shocked her. Maybe she’d gone too far, and what if Chloe thought she was some kind of freak? Some kind of sexual freak who wanted something weird and perverted, and maybe Chloe would leave her for someone normal.

“That’s pretty hot,” Chloe had said finally, eyes still wide, all despoiled innocence, and it was all Aubrey’s fault. “I want to watch you go down on another girl.”

Or, maybe she was the innocent. Yeah, she’d given Chloe her v-card, but she wasn’t so far gone from having signed, and meant, those True Love Waits pledges in Sunday school that the thought of doing that with anyone not-Chloe was even something she could contemplate. It was wrong and sinful and…

It was dark in their room, but she knew it was Chloe because who else could it be? Hands on her with more strength than she would have expected, jeans pushed down to mid-thigh and Chloe on top of her, inside of her, holding both of her wrists against the mattress with one hand while she fucked Aubrey with the other. Whispered in her ear – _You’re mine; Spread your legs wider; I want to hear you; Beg me for it; I can tell you want this; See how wet you are_ – until Aubrey came so hard it hurt, screaming into the sheets.

If that was how good it felt to have a fantasy fulfilled, she thought, head spinning, maybe Chloe at least deserved to get to talk about hers.

“You can tell me more,” she said, “if you want.”

Chloe did want. She pressed her hand against the back of Aubrey’s head and thrust her hips up against her face, so turned on her words came out in barely understandable fits and starts. “You’re so good with your mouth,” she said, fingers pulling hard at Aubrey’s hair. “I want to watch. I want you to… Can you imagine it? Sharing you? It’d be so beautiful. You’d be so beautiful, doing this. I want to get myself off watching you do this.”

In the moment, Aubrey could get wrapped up in it too. Chloe had done that for her before, laid back against her pillows, spread her legs, and asked Aubrey to watch, and it had been amazing. She could picture it in a hazy sort of way, with figures arrayed around their dorm room that weren’t quite her, Chloe, or anyone else, two together and one apart.

“Is that all you want to watch me do?” she’d asked once, looking up at Chloe from between her legs, and wondered if a person could actually melt. She’d wound up on her back with Chloe straddling her, grinding against her like it was something she had to do or else she’d die, and she’d done that. Chloe was out of control, chanting her name over and over, and it was only words. Just a picture in her mind of something Aubrey had whispered to her.

“What if I said yes?” she asked Chloe. It was another night, some party with lots of alcohol and no one to mind if they were old enough to be drinking it. Chloe’s hand was in the back pocket of Aubrey’s jeans and it felt so incredibly daring – anyone could see, if only they looked – and they hadn’t told anyone but maybe Aubrey wanted them to get caught. She wasn’t as drunk as Chloe but she was drunk enough, and she knew how this night was going to end. Chloe would push her down on the bed, straddle her lap, and kiss her until their lips were raw. She’d tease and flirt and drive Aubrey crazy, and Aubrey couldn’t wait.

Chloe was grinning at nothing in particular, watching the world spin past. She was swaying in time to the music, into Aubrey and away from her, but never too far, with a wide, carefree smile that softened something inside of Aubrey. “Said yes to what?”

Looking at that smile, Aubrey felt peaceful. She felt love, and a desire to share it. “What if I said you should pick one of these girls and bring her home with us?”

Maybe Chloe would have stumbled, if Aubrey hadn’t been there to hold her up. “Do you mean it?”

“We can try it,” Aubrey said, shy under the intensity of Chloe’s gaze. “But if I don’t like it, we won’t do it again, right?”

And Chloe had kissed her then, quick and chaste, murmured, “You’re amazing,” against her lips.

The in-between was a blur. If it’d been left up to Aubrey, it wouldn’t have happened. She didn’t have that thing that Chloe had, the kind of thing that made it easy to pick up a girl at a party and entice her back to their dorm room. A girl with dark hair and dark eyes, the kind of beautiful that seemed in keeping with the unreal quality of it all, and Aubrey kissed her and felt Chloe’s eyes on her, hot enough to burn. The girl didn’t feel like Chloe, taste like Chloe, sound like Chloe, and Aubrey didn’t know her name, had forgotten what Chloe had called her when she’d introduced them. It felt like she was getting away with something she shouldn’t be doing, touching this girl with her long, dark hair and soft skin, with breasts just a little bigger than Chloe’s and kisses just a little rougher.

The things she’d learned with Chloe helped, but this girl liked it when Aubrey used her teeth. She liked it when Aubrey sucked hard at her clit and didn’t let up, but there were some ways they were alike. This girl twisted her hands into the sheets and bucked her hips up against Aubrey’s face like Chloe sometimes did. She moaned, breathless and needy, and it wasn’t the same timbre and pitch, but Aubrey knew what it meant.

She kissed Aubrey good-bye and left without any hassle, like she knew the deal, and Aubrey didn’t know how it could be that easy.

“Aubrey.” Chloe said it like it was the only word she still knew, pressing her against the back of the door and kissing the taste of the other girl off of her lips. Her fingers were between Aubrey’s legs; by the next morning, she’d screamed herself hoarse, was a limp shadow of a person, and sat through all of her classes without absorbing a single thing.

She saw the girl around campus. Smiled at her, learned her name, invited her back, and this time, they let her stay the night. This time Chloe did more than watch, but Aubrey had done it first, so it was okay. She watched Chloe touch her, searched for feelings of jealousy, and found none.

“Thank you,” Chloe said, spooned up behind her. Aubrey wanted to say it back – thank you for letting me be free – but she didn’t, another deep, dark secret she wasn’t brave enough to share.

The rules were unspoken but understood. Chloe picked the girl, but Aubrey approved. Aubrey had her first, always, and Chloe got her to leave in a way that didn’t make her feel unwanted. They did it together, never alone, and never with someone close enough to make it bad if things went sour.

Sophomore year, Chloe met a guy named Tom, and Aubrey’s first reaction was no. She wasn’t the girl who had held on to her True Love Waits pledges with pious desperation any longer, but she thought there were maybe still limits in there somewhere.

“If you don’t want to, we won’t,” Chloe said, and meant it. There wasn’t a hint of coercion in her eyes, not a suggestion of passive-aggressive manipulation in her words. She wanted it, yes, but she wasn’t going to push. “It was just a thought.”

A thought Aubrey couldn’t seem to shake. “He can’t have sex with me,” she said a week later over a shared carton of veggie lo mein, only just managing to catch herself on her elbows when Chloe launched herself at her. “Is that okay?”

“Okay?” Chloe echoed, lips at Aubrey’s ear. “Anything you want is okay. If you don’t want to do this, it’s okay. I don’t need him. I need you. The only thing that wouldn’t be okay is if you stopped needing me too.”

How could she ever, Aubrey wanted to say?

It wasn’t the kind of thing Aubrey had experience with, and she was self-conscious for the first time in longer than she could remember. She’d done it with Chloe, had let herself give in to the pressure of Chloe’s hands on the back of her head as Chloe’s cock slid deeper into her mouth, but that had been different. Chloe had soft skin and smelled like coconut and pineapple; her voice was soothing and assuring, even when she was asking Aubrey for more than Aubrey knew she could give.

Tom smelled spicy in the way that boys smelled when they wanted to impress. He took up most of the space on the bed and had a line of soft, fine hair running in a line down his abdomen. She couldn’t imagine him making the kind of soft, girlish sounds she liked so much, and it was all different in a way she hadn’t quite managed to absorb yet. He was strangely docile, laying back on Chloe’s bed with his arms stretched out above his head, and she wondered if Chloe had made him make promises about that kind of thing. If she had, good. It was better that way. She could take her time, could move in a progression from fingertips to palm to the flat of her tongue when she was ready and not a second sooner.

When she finally took him in her mouth they whimpered in concert – Tom and Chloe – and maybe it wasn’t so different after all.

She watched him grip the sheets in his fists, heard Chloe whispering encouragement with the same kind of amazement in her voice she always had, full of delight that Aubrey was doing this for her, for herself, for them. She heard what Chloe was planning on doing even if it didn’t really register, and then Chloe was behind her with a cock of her own, pulling Aubrey’s hips up and sinking into her from behind. Chloe’s hand was in her hair, urging her on; beneath her, Tom was trembling.

“He’s the only one,” Aubrey told her later, voice sleepy and muffled against the curve of Chloe’s shoulder, hand lazy between Chloe’s legs, because it had been good but other things were even better.

The summer between sophomore and junior year, Chloe went home for the summer and Aubrey took an internship. They’d been apart before – the previous summer, in fact – but the previous summer, they’d been new. Maybe it should have been the other way around. Maybe they should have missed more keenly when they were new, when they’d been stretching into months together instead of years, but maybe they just hadn’t known enough then. A year of sharing a dorm room, of never sleeping apart, meant phone calls and weekend visits weren’t nearly enough. Fall was forever away until, suddenly, it was there and they were back, socked away in their room together. Outside of that room there were things that could hurt – real life, the Bellas and all of the ways they were told they fell short – but inside of it, they were the only inhabitants in their own perfect world.

It was nearing fall break when Aubrey wrapped her arms around Chloe from behind, chin on her shoulder and lips by her ear. “What about her?” she asked, shifting them slightly so they were both looking in the same direction. It wasn’t something they’d done since they’d gotten back, too wrapped up in one another, but this was a part of them too.

“Yeah?” Chloe asked, fingers playing with Aubrey’s. She turned her head to the side, bringing them cheek to cheek, and Aubrey could feel her smile.

“Yeah,” Aubrey said, already seeing how she wanted things to go. In the morning, with Chloe beneath her, she’d think about things like love and forever; for the rest of the night, she’d be on her knees with the taste of this girl and Chloe mingling together on her tongue. Maybe, if she was lucky, she could entice Chloe to crawl up behind her and fuck her, one hand on the back of her head and the other digging bruises into her hip.

She twisted further, bringing their lips together, not caring who saw.


End file.
